Night on the Town
by cityofbones1234
Summary: AU. Meg takes her friend Cas out for a night at the local bar, where Cas is completely out of his depth. Things only get crazier from there. YES DESTIEL WILL HAPPEN I PROMISE BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT OK rated M for language and implied sexual content. Enjoy!


**A/N**

 **So you decided to read my story. First of all, thank you. Second of all, I'm sorry. It's all kinds of messy and weird and I wrote it tonight at like ten. Please don't judge me too harshly! Also, review if you have constructive criticism! Thank you!**

"Hey, Cas, come with us tonight! We're going out to Smith's. Some drinks, some fun, you know, all that jazz." I look up from my calc text book, to see that Meg's walking with some of her friends back to their dorm. I smile, shake my head. "Not tonight, thanks, Meg."

She smiles and winks at me. "Aww, come on, Clarence, you thought I didn't know."

Shit. How did she find out? I feign ignorance. "Know what?"

"Castiel Novak," she says, "you of all people should have known that I would find out your birthday." Meg is extremely good at stalking people, even when they don't put any personal information online. It's a bit frightening, actually.

I close my book, stuff it back into my backpack, and stand up from my nice, quiet bench. It's clear that Meg isn't going to leave me alone. "All right. I'll come."

She grins victoriously. "Meet me there at 8, okay, Clarence?" she says, and with that, she's disappeared around the corner of the lecture hall.

I don't usually go out to places like the local bar, Smith's. I'm just barely legal to drink, but I don't often enjoy alcohol. Partying every weekend instead of actually doing school work isn't really my cup of tea. Still, Meg is a good friend, and I can manage to humor her this once. I can't believe she found out that my birthday was today. I must have let that slip to someone, somewhere, and she went asking around. That, or she's psychic.

When I get to Smith's, the sun is getting low in the sky, painting the trees with that crazy golden light that only comes twice a day. I even changed my clothes for this, something which Meg had better appreciate. The door swings open with a saucy jingle which I'm not expecting, launching me into an alien land.

There are people everywhere. Seriously, _everywhere_. Fuck. I mean, I heard that Smith's was wild, but I never imagined this. Students and even some teachers are in corners, on the floor, next to the wall, at the tables, at the bar; some people have even managed to hang a hammock from the ceiling and are sprinkling glitter everywhere. And the _noise_. Honestly, it's like a madhouse in here. There's this weird electro-pop-rock-drum-solo-wailing cacophony echoing around and blasting from the corner where the DJ seems to be extremely drunk. After a few moments, my ears forget how to work and only pick up bits and pieces of everything that's going on. I'm about to turn right around and get my nerdy ass out of there when Meg slides over to me, already with a beer half gone.

"Clarence!" she shouts into my ear. "You made it! Come sit down with me!" Her breath smells like the drink she has in her hand, on top of one or two others. What have I gotten myself into? She's leaving, so I push my way through throngs of sweaty masses to find her before I get completely lost.

Somehow, Meg's managed to find the one spot in this room that has fewer than three people per square foot, so I gratefully press myself against the wall and away from everyone else. Meg looks over at me and winks.

"Come on, Cassy! Loosen up, _Jesus_! How haven't you snapped in two, being this stiff all the time? Come here." Meg unbuttons the top few buttons of my shirt, which helps tremendously with the heat, before I pull away. "Oh, come on, Cas, just take it off. It'll help, I promise." Fine. I roll my eyes and take my button-down the rest of the way off, leaving me in just an undershirt and jeans. I look around self-consciously, but Smith's is incredibly dark inside for having so many lights. Someone shoves a beer into my hand, and I sip it automatically. Ugh. Gross. I take another sip.

Meg (mistakenly) seems satisfied that I'm settled in, because she suddenly leaves, molding herself into the crowd on the dance floor. I catch glimpses of her here and there, throwing her hair from side to side and every which way, and I almost wish that I could blend in like her. I do my best, here on the wall, camouflaged by the beer in my hand, but it's not the same.

Eventually, Meg comes over to me, considerably more drunk than when she left, and pulls me toward the sweaty dance floor. I still haven't finished my first beer, but she doesn't notice that. "Happy Birthday, Claaarence," she calls happily, dragging me away from my sanctuary. I reluctantly try to move to the beat, but I can't quite find it. Stupid modern music. The music is getting more and more intense and confusing at the same time. I'm about to ask Meg if I can leave when they walk up on the makeshift stage on the other side of the room.

"They" are these three people, dressed in high heels, short shorts, and nearly nothing else. I stare frozen at them for a minute before I remember that I'm supposed to be dancing. I've never seen someone wearing that little in public. Meg smirks at me and keeps moving her hips until the music changes. It seems like people are backing away from the stage to get a better view of the show.

These people, I can see now, are two girls and, to my surprise, one guy. I guess I never really thought guys did that. He's tall, at least six feet, and he keeps catching my eye.

I've never really dated anyone, and I've not had the chance to experiment a lot, so I haven't seriously considered the possibility that I might be gay. Could I? Could I be gay? It sure seems like it now. How did this not come up before? I guess I can figure it out later, too.

Anyway, I'm now at basically the front of the crowd by the stage, and Meg is clutching my arm like she's either extremely excited for herself or for me. Probably for me, knowing her. She probably _planned_ this show.

Hell, she probably knew I was gay, when I didn't really know it myself.

 _Meg._

So these people on stage start dancing, and it's just incredible. I never imagined that people could feel the music so clearly. Also, there's a lot of suggestive movement happening, which makes me a bit uncomfortable. Not much. Just a bit. Maybe as soon as this is over, I can make some excuse and go home. It must be nearly midnight by now, and I have finals in two weeks.

That's when the male dancer on stage catches my eye and beckons to me. Meg pushes me forward, and the other people behind me do the same. Do they want me to get up on stage with them? _What the fuck?_ All that I can think is, _I can't fucking do that_. They're still shoving me forward, but my feet are apparently not connected to my legs anymore, and that's when I find myself falling.

 **A/N**

 **You see what I mean.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
